


Late Night Worries

by Fullmetal_Sins



Series: Two Nerds Meet and Fall in Love [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetal_Sins/pseuds/Fullmetal_Sins
Summary: Winry knew he was awake, and he knew she was, too.The problem was she didn't know why.





	Late Night Worries

_Winry knew he was awake, and he knew she was, too._

_The problem was she didn't know why._

After a long day, Winry loved to slip into bed and do nothing but lay there. She left her body and mind to do its own thing, so long as she could relax. Fresh out of college and into a new apartment with her boyfriend, she wanted nothing more than to lay in bed next to him. That didn't seem to be the case, tonight. The clock ticked and sounded a soft chime, informing Winry it was two in the morning (she was used to working late) and Ed should have been out like a light. That wasn't the case tonight, and Truth knows how he loves to sleep.Winry knew he was awake, and he knew she was, too. The problem was she didn't know why. 

Gently, she shook his shoulder, rousing him from his silence with a ‘Hm?’

“What are you still doing up? It's two in the morning, Ed.”

“I wasn't awake until you shook me,” he muttered, sounding a small scoff from Winry. 

“Don't lie to me, we've been dating long enough. You snore, and half the floor knows it.” Adding a chuckle, her words didn't seem to ease the tension building on his face.

“Seriously, Ed, what is it?” 

A sigh sounded from the man, causing him to sit up against the frame, resting a hand on the scars on his chest. “I've… been thinking about what those people said the other day. Maybe they're right… Maybe I'm not a… man.” Ed’s words were soft, barely above a whisper while he watched Winry’s expression shift. She pursed her lips, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“You and I know that it was all just bigoted nonsense. You are just as much of a man as anyone else is, and no one can tell you otherwise. It's too early in the morning for me to beat any sense into you, so don't make me. You are a man. You're my handsome boyfriend and I'm not going to let you think any other way.” She cracked a smile, despite her tired state, and kissed his forehead, lying against the bed frame and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

Ed smiled nonetheless, laughing softly. “Win, that last bit was kinda lame, but thanks.” 

“Hey! It worked on making my point, didn't it? Now c’mere and kiss me before I fall asleep. I wanna cuddle.” 

“Whatever you say, gearhead.”

“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know that Love's Brew hasn't been updated, but I'm having a hard time writing and I've been under a lot of stress due to exams! I wanted to write some of Ed worrying late at night and some comforting. I hope you enjoy this mini fic!


End file.
